When an aircraft is on the ground, it is desirable to provide the aircraft with a large steering angle to facilitate parking the aircraft. At high speed conditions, such as before take off, the nose wheel steering angle should be restricted to a small amount of angle.
Business jets use a nose wheel steering system that is a steer-by-wire system. Aircraft using a steer-by-wire system can adjust the nose wheel steering angle with rudder pedal stroke. A known steer-by-wire system has simplified two-stage steering modes each having a different steering angle for the same pedal stroke.